


Stolen Moments

by smaragdbird



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Instead of going out in a storm, Edward stays the night on Erebus.He wishes he could stay for longer
Relationships: James Fitzjames/Edward Little
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2021





	Stolen Moments

“I don’t think you should return to Terror tonight”, James says when they finish their command meeting. Crozier, as usual, has send his apologies. 

Outside the wind is howling worse than anything Edward’s ever heard during his time in service. He feels like he should protest James’ assessment out of principle, but in the end he doesn’t. There’s a dark cloud hanging over Terror that he’s only too happy to escape if only for one night.

He’s going to be forever grateful that James picked him for this expedition but part of him wishes that they were on the same ship. Back in Greenhithe when the ship was in its final stages of being outfitted, he got used to being around James all the time. 

They kiss hungrily, not wasting any time, but Edward wishes that there would be time just to be around James. He wants the sex, of course he does, wants the intimacy, the immediacy, but he also wants to watch James fill out the log ever night, or sketch, or read a book. He wants to be able to just sleep with James because they know there’ll be time for more later.

James’ hair sticking to his face first thing in the morning; entire day’s wasted in bed just learn each other’s bodies; taking a nap with his head in James’ lap; boring, mundane domesticity. That’s what Edward wants with James.

What they have is this: hurriedly undressing in James’ small cabin, James’ body plastered against his in the sheets, pressing inside of him until Edward feels like he cannot breathe but in the best way. It makes him feel complete. James grinning down at him, swallowing his moans with a kiss as he begins to move. His face when he comes, Edward’s legs locking around his waist to keep him there a little longer. His own pleasure is secondary, he only wants to keep James close. Closer than that. Wants to melt into his skin and burrow between his ribs so that they never have to part. Eventually, James’ hand around him, strong and calloused. Holding Edward’s gaze as he pushes him over the edge.

Lying together in the aftermath, sweat slick and satisfied, two bodies fit into a space meant for one. It’s risky to stay like this but neither of them moves. 

Not until the morning comes.


End file.
